Eight Special Gifts
by writing-at-random
Summary: On Christmas Eve, Santa pays a visit to Camelot, and he seems to have a pretty good idea of what all of its inhabitants are in need of!   A drabble a day until Christmas is here!  No Slash... and SPOILERS for season 4!
1. Merlin

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long, but I've been rather busy. Christmas is coming up, and so I decided to do a Christmasy drabble for everyday until the 25th! I hope you enjoy what Santa has left for our favorite Camelot Team!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin… or Christmas… or Santa.**

Walking down the hall, Merlin frowned. Arthur told him that he had to work tomorrow, on Christmas day! Nobody had to work on Christmas day! They would be enjoying the festival!

Pouting, Merlin walked into his chambers to see a small gift, wrapped and lying on his bed. He looked outside his window just in time to see a red sleigh take off down the road. The warlock tilted his head curiously before ripping the colorful paper away.

Merlin gasped.

In his hands was a book. He turned it over to read the title.

_How to Annoy Prats For Dummies!_

**A/N: Everyone knows those books right? The **_**Dummies**_** books? If not, they're these books called things like **_**Repairs for Dummies, Art for Dummies, How to Write for Dummies**_**. Things like that. Anyway, please review! Tell me if you liked it, and Merry Early Christmas!**


	2. Arthur

**A/N: Chapter two as promised! Let us see what Santa has left for Arthur… Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, Merlin still isn't mine.**

Arthur grinned proudly as he walked into his warm room. He had thought of a way to bug Merlin during the holidays. The man was always so chipper during this season.

And it annoyed Arthur… Greatly.

He told his manservant that he required Merlin's presence tomorrow.

"It's Christmas!" Merlin had protested, but Arthur held firm and ordered Merlin to be _on time_.

To Arthur's surprise, a red stocking hung from the mantle. Walking over to it, he reached inside. His fingers wrapped around something. Pulling it out, the king frowned.

A stocking was an odd place for coal to be.

**A/N: Ta-da! Any good? I hope so! Gwaine is next… so review and stay tuned! =D Merry Early Christmas… Again!**


	3. Gwaine

**A/N: It's time to pay Gwaine a visit! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still not mine, but thanks for asking.**

It was a rather good day for the drunkard. The tavern had lowered its prices for Christmas and more ladies seemed to be trying to catch his eye. Yes, Gwaine quite liked Christmas in Camelot!

The sun had gone down about an hour ago, and Gwaine knew he should be heading back to his chambers.

The sound of bells caught his attention.

But he ignored it and went into his chambers. Lying on his bed was a shiny pair of scissors. A tag attached to the handle read, "Perhaps it's time for a trim?"

A small scream escaped his lips.

**A/N: He better never cut his hair. Ever. Please review! It would mean a lot to me! :) Until next time!**


	4. Percival

**A/N: Percival strikes me as a person who likes the simple things in life, so I tried my best to think of something for Santa to give him… hopefully you all approve!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin…**

Training had been long and rather cold that day, and Percival could think of nothing more than sitting down by the fireplace in his chambers. The knight walked up the stairs.

When he got inside, the fire was lit, though he had no servant. Percival looked around in wonder. Who lit his fireplace? He certainly hadn't. He had been gone all day.

Earlier, on the field, he had muttered, "All I want for Christmas is a nice, warm room."

From outside, Percival heard, "Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry Christmas!"

Percival walked over to the window, grinning. "I knew you were real."

**A/N: There we go! At least someone has to believe! Review? Please?**


	5. Gwen

**A/N: To help me not be so mad at Gwen (because of Lancelot… yes, I know it wasn't totally her fault, but still!) I'm going to make her selfless and want a gift for someone else. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… still.**

"What I want for Christmas?" Gwen had asked Merlin angrily. "To know what to get Arthur!"

But that was six hours ago, and Gwen came home from the market empty-handed and yawning. Even Gwaine had left the tavern. It _must_ be late.

Gwen sat down on her bed. There was a crumbling sound. Frowning, she lifted her pillow, discovering something wrapped in paper. Pulling the paper off, she uncovered a sword. On the blade was an inscription.

"Godric Gryffindor," she read. "Why would I give Arthur a sword with someone else's name on it?" Disappointed, she tossed the weapon aside.

**A/N: Yes, kind of a crossover drabble, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't want to give him Excalibur… for reasons those who've seen season 4 should know… (It's almost the finale! *squee*)**

**Fangirl moment over.**

**Please review! And keep reading! =)**


	6. Kilgharrah and Aithusa

**A/N: So… I've been missing the dragon (and little Aithusa!) so I decided to give them a chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Don't even own his neckerchief.**

Kilgharrah swooped over the skies, heading back to the cave where he and Aithusa stayed, but got distracted when he saw something take off in the snow below.

Almost hitting the cave wall, Kilgharrah shook himself out of it. Aithusa was there to greet him happily, the message clear; "Food?"

Kilgharrah was about to hand the white dragon a doe carcass when something caught his eye. Kilgharrah snatched up the odd package, tearing the string holding it together. Out came a scarlet sweater with a dragon sewn on it.

The tag read;

"_You're a father now. Keep your child warm!"_

**A/N: Corny, I know, but I like to think of Kilgharrah as a daddy and Merlin as a godfather or something. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think! =)**


	7. Morgana

**A/N: Time to play with Morgana's mind a bit! Santa can be quite clever ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… Just as I've reminded you six times before this. But, you could always give me Merlin as a gift… *hint hint* I'm sure he wouldn't mind!**

In the forest, inside a sad little hovel, Morgana pouted. Her eyes were drooping, but she didn't want to sleep. Sleep meant dreams, and she couldn't dream about Emrys again!

That sorcerer was ruining her life, plans, everything!

Yesterday, Emrys had caused that branch to fall in front of the door, blocking her path. And the day before that, he hid her potion bottles. Then Emrys had the nerve to make her drop her brush!

_Knock! Knock!_

Morgana jumped.

Thinking it was Agravaine she opened the door.

Sitting before her was a bottle labeled 'Paranoia Remedy_._'

Her teeth clenched. "Emrys!"

**A/N: MUAHAHAHA! =D**

**That is all I have to say to Morgana.**

**TONIGHT IS THE FINALE! And then… TOMORROW IS CHRISTMAS! Merry Merlin Christmas, everybody! I'll try and update tonight because tomorrow will be quite busy. Please review!**


	8. Gaius

**A/N: I couldn't think of whom to do for this one, but then Gaius popped into my head. Please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything.**

Gaius slugged into his chambers that evening. He just returned from treating two sick children, four broken bones, and delivering Gwaine a hangover medication.

The physician plumped down in a chair, looking over his stock of herbs, noticing that many of his rare herbs had run out. Merlin was going to have to go riding and pick them for him…

An odd _puff_ made him look up from the bottles. A rack of vials filled with rare herbs stood on the table.

Gaius picked it up the card tied to the bottle and read, "These refill themselves. Hide from Arthur."

**A/N: Yes, I gave Gaius a magical medicine kit thingy. I guess it would be a gift for both Gaius and Merlin, that way Merlin won't have to keep going out to get the herbs.**

**Whatever time it is for you (5:31 p.m. here. Still haven't seen the finale! Grr.) Merry Christmas! Or Merry Christmas Eve! =) Please review, it would mean a lot!**


End file.
